To be a Pretty Little Jedi
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The prequel to 'Pretty Little Jedi'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

><p><strong>To be a Pretty Little Jedi<strong>

**Young happy 14 year old Spencer is being trained by Sharo DeJereicou, the powerful Jedi Master.**

"Spencer, you have power that can be very strong if you learn how to use it the right way." says Master Sharo.

"Yes, sir. I will do my best." says Spencer.

Suddenly a man dressed in black robes walk up to Spencer and Master Sharo.

"Master Sharo, the girl is comin' with me." says the man in black robes.

"Why? Young Miss Hastings here is my student." says Master Sharo.

"Ah, there's darkness in her. I will make her see the truth." says the man in black robes with an evil smirk.

"I will not let you hurt Spencer." says Master Sharo.

"Old man, give up before you get your fuckin' robes in a twist. Spencer's mine. My lord shall be her new master." says the man in black as he pull out his bronze / black lightsaber and activate it. The blade is fiery red.

"So, young man...thinkin' of me as being old, are you? That wasn't very wise of you." says Master Sharo as he pull out his silver / emerald lightsaber and activate it. The blade is flamin' gold.

"Beg your worthless life goodbye, old man." says the man in black.

"This shall not be my end, it will sure be your end." says Master Sharo.

The 2 men starts to fight.

After a wild swift duel, the man in black kills Master Sharo. Exactly how he could win against the great and powerful Master Sharo is unknown.

"NO! Great master..." says Spencer, who begin to cry when she sees her teacher being killed in front of her.

"Don't cry...you're on the way to grandeur status, Miss Hastings." says the man in black as he grab Spencer and pull her with him.

Several years later the 20 year old Hanna Marin is in bed sleeping.

"Hanna, good morning!" says Ashley Marin as she enter her only daughter's room.

"Uh, mom, I'm kinda sleepin' here..." mumbles Hanna, being lazy as always.

"You're gonna be up and awake when you hear what I have to say." says Ashley.

Now Hanna notice that her mom hide something behind her back.

"What do you hide from me?" says Hanna.

"Easy, girl. I get to that in a moment." says Ashley. "You're my only kid and as such you must defend our family's honor. The Marins have been Jedi Knights for over 2000 years and soon your dad and I will be gone forever. Hanna, my sweet little baby...you're an adult now and your time has come."

Ashley shows what she had behind her back.

It's an old fancy black / white lightsaber.

"This lightsaber used to be you grandpa's and now it will belong to you." says Ashley.

"Awww! Thanks, mom." says Hanna.

Hanna now notice that the lightsaber doesn't come with a power crystal.

"Hold on a sec, why's there no power crystal in my new lightsaber?" says Hanna.

"Back when your grandpa died in battle the crystal was destroyed." says Ashley.

"Oh!" says Hanna.

Hanna get up and walk over to her closet and grab something from her handbag.

It's a pink power crystal.

"Emily gave me this once...can I use it...?" says Hanna.

"Yes." says Ashley as she hands the lightsaber to Hanna.

Hanna put the crystal into the lightsaber and activate it.

The blade is bright blazin' pink in typical Hanna Marin style.

"Yay! Me shall become a Jedi." says a very happy Hanna.

"Calm down here, Hanna. To become a Jedi you gotta study and train for years. It's more than swingin' a lightsaber and be cool, you also need to learn wisdom." says Ashley.

"Study?" says Hanna, who look like this came as a total surprise to her and it actually did. She had no idea that it's that hard to become a Jedi.

"Yes, a lightsaber makes nobody a Jedi, Hanna." says Ashley.

"I will do my best and work hard so that someday I can be a Jedi exactly as my dad, uncle and grandpa before me." says Hanna with a strength and passion that Ashley has never seen in her daughter ever before.

"This summer you can still have fun and hang out with Emily. Next year you'll begin your Jedi training on the planet Zendargh." says Ashley.

"Zendargh? Isn't that like way over in another star-system? Me don't wanna be so far from home. I need my mommy." says Hanna.

"Aww, little Hanna-Boo! You're not a kid anymore. You're an adult. I know you'll become a Jedi Knight in the future, just like your best friend Aria." says Ashley.

"Little me isn't sure if I'm ready. You know, I'm still sweet cute little Hanna." says Hanna.

"Hanna-Boo, trust me you are ready. I can feel it. " says Ashley.

"Okay, mom. If you say that I'm ready I guess I am." says Hanna.

"Good." says Ashley.

At the same time, Jedi Knight Aria Montgomery has just built herself a new powerful beautiful lightsaber in white and gold.

"Okay, finally my new weapon is complete..." says Aria.

Since she started her Jedi training when she was 15 years old, Aria is already a Jedi.

Aria and Hanna are best friends, but since Aria is now a Jedi she and Hanna hasn't seen each other that much in a few years.

Somewhere in a dark castle, Spencer talk to Emperor Cazilom.

"My lord, I shall do as you say. Command me, great master." says Spencer.

"I want you to, when the time comes, to kill Hanna Marin. The Force has always been strong in her family. She's too powerful and therefore we can't let her be alive." says the Emperor.

"Tell me when the time has come and I shall destroy Hanna and bring and end to the Marin-family." says Spencer.

"Perfect...Miss Spencer Hastings, you'll be Lady Diabolo of the Sith, a beautiful and evil woman of the darkness." says The Emperor.

"Yes, master." says Spencer.

Men enter the room and helps Spencer to put on a black metal armor suit.

"This weapon shall be used to kill Hanna Marin." says The Emperor as he give Spencer a lightsaber made of black and silver.

"Yes, sir." says Spencer, her voice now dark and manly.

In Emily's apartment, Emily and Hanna are talking and drinking tea.

"Em, I'm gonna be a Jedi Knight, just like Aria. My mom gave me a lightsaber." says Hanna, apparently very excited.

"Cool. Wish I could be one too, but my family is kinda poor and I don't have enough money to go to Jedi School." says Emily.

"You can still be a combat-pilot. I've never seen a girl...or guy who can fly an X-wing fighter like you, Em." says Hanna.

"Awww, Hanna-Boo! You say such totally sweet things." says Emily with a cute smile.

Hanna pull out her lightsaber and shows it to Emily.

Hanna activate her lightsaber so Emily can see the color of the blade.

"Bright pink! So typical Hanna Marin!" thinks Emily as she smile and giggle.

"Do you love my new lightsaber, Em?" says Hanna.

"It's awesome." says Emily.

"Awwww, thanks!" says a happy Hanna.

Later the same day, Aria finds out from her superior officer that Hanna will start her Jedi training next year.

Aria turn on her video-com system and calls Hanna.

Soon Hanna appears on the screen.

"Hi, Hanna-Boo!"

"Hi, Aria!"

"I just found out that you're gonna go to Jedi School. That's awesome."

"Oh yeah! Soo awesome. Me almost can't wait."

"Nice! Where will you go to Jedi School, sweetie?"

"At the academy on Zendargh."

"Wow! That's where I went to Jedi School too. You'll have my old teacher Artorios White, he's one of the best. He's a true powerful and wise Jedi Master."

"Cool."

"Yup! Hanna, you're lucky. Few get to have Master Artorios as their teacher."

"Yay! Aria, I gotta log out. Em and I are goin' out for dinner."

"Have a nice dinner, Hanna-Boo! Talk to ya soon! Bye!"

"Sure! Bye!"

Aboard a huge war-ship somewhere in deep space, Spencer step onto the bridge.

"Take us out of hyper-speed. Bring shields online and scan for enemy ships." says Spencer in a hard cold tone.

"Yes, Lady Diabolo." says the ships' pilot.

"No vessels within sensor-range." says the officer at the sensor-station.

"Shields are up, all weapons are on stand-by." says the officer at tactical.

"Perfect! Now...we'll wait." says Spencer.

Suddenly a Jedi battle-ship appear.

"Forward weapons, fire!" says Spencer.

"Firing forward distruptor-batteries." says the tactical officer.

"Minor damage to the enemy ship." says the officer at the sensor-station.

"Fire again! Target their main shield-generator." says Spencer.

"No damage to enemy shields."

"Fuck!" says Spencer.

"The enemy ship fire the quantum-weapons."

"Emergency-power to shields." says Spencer.

The ship begin to shake as it is hit by heavy quantum-blasts.

"Our shields are down to 50 %." says the tactical officer.

"Fuck! Pull back! Take us to hyper-speeds." says Spencer.

Aboard the Jedi ship, Aria smile. She's happy that she did so much damage to the enemy.

Aria is in command.

"Follow them, hyper-speed factor 5." says Aria.

"Too late, Miss Montgomery. They are gone from sensors." says the pilot.

"Okay. Turn this ship around, we're goin' back home." says Aria.

Aria take her place in the captain's chair.

"We're ready for hyper-speeds."

"Good. Set a course for Jearghovia, hyper-speed factor 3.5." says Aria.

"We're on course for Jearghovia. Speed is reaching 3.5."

Once back at the Jedi Headquarters on Jearghovia Prime, Aria talks to Jedi Master Ramus Thornshire.

"Master Ramus, we failed to destroy the enemy war-ship." says Aria.

"You did your best. At least you damaged the ship's shields." says Master Ramus.

2 weeks later, Spencer practice lightsaber-fighting with a powerful Sith-lord known as Darth Camulus.

"Spencer, I must say that you've gotten way better in a short time." says Darth Camulus.

"Of course, sir. I'm not a wimp." says Spencer.

Darth Camulus swing his black / brown lightsaber with red blade.

Spencer block the attack fairly easy and with a smile on her face.

"Not bad." says Darth Camulus.

"Thanks my lord." says Spencer.

Spencer swings her lightsaber and attacks Darth Camulus with rapid moves.

Darth Camulus manage to block all of Spencer's attacks.

"Try this!" says Spencer as she aim a cut towards Darth Camulus' shoulder and swing.

"Wow! Nice slash." says Darth Camulus as he at the last second mange to block the attack.

"Look's like I'm stronger than you think, huh?" says Spencer with a teasing smile.

"Yes, looks like you are." says Darth Camulus. "Soon you'll be ready for your fight against Hanna Marin."

"No fear, sir. Hanna's not even a real Jedi yet. There's plenty of time for me to become as powerful as possible." says Spencer in a confident mature tone.

"Don't underestimate Hanna. Yes, she's still just a weak little girl, but remember that the Force is strong in her family. Her father, grandfather and uncle were all Jedi Knights." says Darth Camulus in a serious mature tone.

"I know, but I'm not afraid of Hanna. She's a child." says Spencer.

"Perhaps, but she might not be like that forever." says Darth Camulus.

"Little cute Hanna will die." says Spencer.

In her bedroom, Hanna daydreams about being a Jedi, fighting evil warriors on the battlefield.

"Mmmm, Jedi Knight Hanna Marin at your service." mumbles Hanna with a cute smile.

The Hanna in the daydreams is on a dark unknown planet, fighting Sith-warriors with her lightsaber.

At the beginning of summer next year, a small ship brings Hanna to the planet Zendargh where she will go to Jedi School. Hanna is very excited. Soon her dream will become true, her dream to become a Jedi Knight.

**The End.**


End file.
